Different Beginnings
by the-little-things-you-do
Summary: Another take on the classic "what if Edward bit Bella on that first fateful day in biology"  But of course with a little something special.  Rated M for language and POSSIBLE future lemons. Who knows what will ensue? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is! The first chapter of my first ever fan fiction.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Obviously the wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Meaning that I don't own anything Twilight, if I did would I really be writing here?**

* * *

><p>First days are always hard. It's just an inevitable fact of life. Today was no exception to that law. From the moment I stepped into the hormone filled halls of Forks High School I knew that it was going to be hell. Hungry gazes followed me everywhere and I had yet to figure out why these people were so interested in me. I was approached by countless boys trying shamelessly to hit on me.<p>

"Why don't you come over to my house later tonight and we can do something fun?"

"Hey baby, you new here? I'd be more than willing to show you all the _big_ things this school has to offer."

_Oh please!_ I thought to myself after each of these futile attempts at catching my attention. Seriously, it didn't make any sense. In Phoenix boys wouldn't give me a second glance, if they even gave me a first that is. But here? It was like they would grab at any excuse to get a second… third… fourth…. It never ended! I was happy to finally get back home after eight hours of stares ranging from curious to envious to just plain inappropriate.

I threw my bag down on the steps, too lazy to carry it upstairs with me. What did it matter? Its not like I had any homework anyways. Slamming my door behind me I flopped face first onto my bed, snatched up the closest pillow, buried my face in it and screamed. The bed springs screamed with me in protest of my unannounced attack. I laid in my bed thinking about the day. The people I met. The lessons that would take place this week. Anything to keep my mind off of _him._

No. I wasn't going to go there. I wasn't going to think about the bronze haired boy who sat next to me in biology. Well that is if you could even call him a boy. God seemed like a more apt description for this Edward Cullen. Lastly I certainly wasn't going to think about his piercing onyx gaze and how it haunted me from behind closed eyelids. Shit. I went there and now there was no way to banish those thoughts out of my head. What didn't make sense was how he could hate me so much. What had I ever done to him? Questions like this kept playing over and over again in my mind. I lay there in my bed for hours pondering the situation I found myself in keeping my eyes closed so I could stare back at the eyes that watched me. It was then that I realized why I couldn't forget him, why I saw his eyes when I shut mine, and why he was the one person that I was genuinely interested in. I loved him. I loved him yet I knew absolutely nothing about him aside from the fact that he was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. I couldn't even pinpoint the reason as to _why_ I loved him. All I knew was that I did. This was sure as hell not going to end well.

It was then after I made this mental revelation that I heard it. If I had not been listening to the sounds of the house I would have missed it. The sound was nearly silent, like the sound of a cat when it prowls across carpeted floors. But I heard it all the same coming from the far corner of my room. From the window. It was a small creak that one would hear when a window in need of oil is opened. That sound caused me to open my eyes and jerk upright in my bed.

And there he was. The one that I had been spending all this time thinking of. Standing here, in the far corner of my room. I blinked, hoping to dispel the illusion that must be hanging over my eyes like a veil. But he was still there, staring at me with those hungry black eyes. Once more I blinked, keeping my eyes closed longer than really necessary and slowly opened my eyes. He was right in front of me now. So close that I could smell his heavenly sent with each trembling breath I took in. So close that I could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves.

_Well that's not fair_ I thought to myself. He has no right to be angry. I should be angry; I mean _he_ was the one to break into _my_ room. However some little voice in the back of my mind told me that it wasn't anger at me. It was self hatred.

But then he leaned in even closer still. Angling his head in a way that would suggest that he was about to kiss me. My breath caught in my throat mid gasp. What the hell was happening here?

Then I saw the immediate change in his face. He had been mad, furious even. His eyes were narrowed and accusing, the rest of his face frozen in a slightly contorted position of anger. Then it was as if everything melted. His eyes widened and his face slid out of its stiff arrangement into a natural look of pure desperation. I could recognize that look anywhere after the years I spent raising Renée. It was a look she gave me when she was willing me to understand. Asking me for forgiveness. My heart broke looking at him like this. I couldn't stand to see this angel so sad, so helpless.

"It's ok. I understand," I murmured to him, staring deep into the onyx depths of his eyes. Tentatively, I reached out and stroked the side of his face as I spoke these words to him. He gazed back into my flat brown eyes and his red mouth parted as he began to speak.

"Bella… I'm so… sorry," he whispered back. His voice was a song, a symphony of bells and choir singers but a thousand times better still.

_What for?_ I was about to ask when suddenly he lunged for me. His rose lips parting over his milky teeth. I felt it before I was even able to process his lightning movements. Those perfect teeth pierced the skin of my throat with ease and I could feel the sharp sting of the attack only milliseconds after it occurred. But then just as quickly as he had pounced, he was gone. Huddled in the corner of my room repeating over and over how sorry he was. How much he hated himself. How much he was such a disgusting monster who shouldn't be alive.

I yearned for nothing more than to comfort him and to tell him how wrong he was, that he was beautiful and I forgave him. But the second I opened my mouth to speak; the burning started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you so much for reading and I promise that there is more to come!**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

**~The-Little-Things-You-Do**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I am soo happy right now! I had over 50 people read this and one of them was from the Palestinian region! That's just so cool to me.  
><strong>

**I would especially like to thank both...  
><strong>

** livebyinsanity**

**and  
><strong>

** radar1999**

**for being the first people to review! So if you want your name here... *awkward wink* you know what to do!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh... same old same old... Twilight isn't mine nor are the character blah blah blah.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It hurt like hell. No, it hurt much, much, worse than hell. My body was suddenly ablaze and my mind could register nothing aside from the flames that were licking their way through my searing veins. I responded to this onset in the only way I knew how to. I shut down. I stopped moving, slowed my breathing and completely closed off to the outside world.<p>

_Please! Just kill me. Just let me die in any other way but this. Please kill me! _These pleas for death ran on auto loop in my head. But I never voiced them. Something in the very back corner of my mind told me that it would do no good. I was going to burn like this no matter how many times I screamed. So I clamped my mouth shut and breathed through my nose. If I dared open my mouth my resolve would vanish and I wouldn't be able to control the screams that would escape my lips. I did everything I could to ignore the burning fire by focusing on other things but all the same it was still there, growing fiercer and impossibly hotter as each second passed.

Suddenly I became aware of movement. Or more like flight, yes that was the best word for it, flight. We were flying. The wind whipped my hair around my face in a crazed whirlwind. I could feel strong arms holding me to a stone chest. I wouldn't risk losing control by unclenching my muscles to see who it was carrying me, running faster than light itself, but I knew, somehow, in the very back of my mind that could be no one else except Edward.

I had no clue as to how he was doing this, running at this speed while carrying me, and I had no clue why. He had just attacked me damn it! But I couldn't find it in me to be angry. The anger just wasn't there. I also had no clue as to _why_ he was doing this. Why didn't he kill me and end this torture?

We continued to fly through what I could only assume was the forest to some unknown location. His feet barely touched the ground but I discovered that I could hear his soft tread on the moist soil. Suddenly his footfalls were different. There was a distinct crunch that could only be the result of gravel. A driveway perhaps?

"Carlisle, Esme…" he called out as a door was slammed behind us. "Please you have to help me."

"Edward what's wrong? What is it?" A concerned male voice sounded from nearby. "Edward… what have you done?"

"I don't know. I couldn't control myself. I- I wasn't strong enough to resist," Edward's voice broke with un-shed tears. He choked out another sob, unable to continue speaking.

This was all wrong. Angels should never have to cry. Especially not my angel. That sob shattered my heart and I vowed that the second I could, I would do anything to be sure that he never made a sound like that again.

"But she is so still…" the voice that I knew to be Carlisle murmured.

"I know, I don't know what's wrong. Carlisle please help!" My angel pleaded.

"There is nothing I can do. We will just have to wait until the transformation is complete for us to know what is happening," Carlisle replied with a startling calm demeanor compared to Edward's wild desperation.

_Transformation?_ I thought. What the hell is going on here? What am I "transforming" into? Questions whirred through my mind at a rate that I could barely keep up with. Did this transformation have something to do with the blinding pain that I was trying so hard to ignore? It must because my stillness seemed to shock them. They must think that I would be thrashing around, screaming, pleading for death. Oh if only they knew that this was the exact scenario that I played through my mind, trying to satisfy my urge to scream without actually doing so. Obviously they had experience with this supposed "transformation". They knew this pain, they had experienced it.

"Take her upstairs and lay her down somewhere that she will be comfortable, God knows that she needs some comfort, then come back downstairs. We need a family meeting," Carlisle instructed.

Once again I could distinguish movement occurring around me; the brush of air against my face the flickering of lights from the other side of my closed eyelids. Then a mere instant after movement began, it ended. I felt myself being placed on a large soft piece of furniture, a couch most likely due to the fact that it was made of leather and had a back to it. Something brushed the hair out of my face, something that could only be Edward's fingers. The motion comforted me and led me to think that maybe, just maybe, he cared. But that thought was immediately banished from my mind as the pain was impossibly doubled. I lost all ability to think and it was all I could do to keep still, any cry that I uttered would only cause him more pain and that was the last thing that I wanted. No one else had to needlessly suffer with me in this burning hell. _Maybe that's where I am, _I thought suddenly, _in hell._ But that idea was forgotten as I reminded myself that to be in hell I would need to be dead and since I was still aware of life around me, I could not be dead.

Then his quiet footfalls announced his departure and I immediately felt empty. It was as if the light I saw in my mind when he was around had been extinguished, stomped out with each soft stride he took away from me. Suddenly keeping quiet became even more of a struggle. And it had nothing to do with the pain.

Now there was nothing to focus on, nothing to distract me from the fire licking at the inside of my body. So I did the only thing I could think to do. I listened. I strained my ears to try to catch what was being said during this "family meeting" occurring directly below me.

"We can't risk it. This will just draw unnecessary attention to us. I say we dispose of her now before it progresses any further," a harsh female voice whispered.

"We can't do that to her Rosalie! It'll be OK the police will fall for it and the family will go unsuspected. Don't worry I've _seen_ it," a softer, albeit wiser voice responded. There was a short pause where no one spoke.

"Wait Alice what was that? Play that again," spoke the voice that was my life vest, holding me above the flames that threatened to suffocate me.

"Ooohhh no. Not a chance Edward. This is something that you will have to uncover yourself," Alice responded. I could just tell that she was smiling. Hushed growls erupted from deep in someone's chest but Alice continued to laugh merrily.

"So what do we do now?" a kind, motherly voice questioned.

"The only thing we can do. Wait until it's over and be there to support her and help her through this," Carlisle responded.

"Oh the poor dear. I do hope she would want to stay," the kind voice fretted. "Goodness I better clean out a room for her to stay in."

"Don't worry about that Esme, she can stay in Edward's room," Alice giggled.

"I doubt she wants to be in the same time zone, let alone the same room as me after what I've done Alice," Edward seethed.

"And what makes you think that? Oh knowledgeable one," Alice retorted. But despite her jeer, I could tell that what Edward said had clearly upset her. There was a short pause where nothing aside from my shallow breaths and my hammering heart could be heard.

"I've seen you visions Alice and you're wrong, she will never forgive me. I've damned her to an eternity of night and lies Alice! I stole her life! I stole her fucking _soul! _ I don't deserve forgiveness I-"

"Enough!" Esme interjected angrily. "Regardless of your feelings about what Bella will want, I am still designing a room for her until she gets more comfortable here!" Her statement rang with finality as if she was daring someone to argue. Alice continued to stay oddly silent throughout this announcement.

"Well, that settles everything that needs to be discussed at the present time; we can deal with the rest as it comes our way. Alice, Jasper… Edward? Go up and check on Bella. Comfort her and makes sure everything is OK. I just hope that nothing went wrong. It's not right for her to be so quiet especially when this was so unexpected," Carlisle stated with firm conviction. There was a pause and then a small sob rang out in the silence. "Go son, go to her. God knows that she needs you right now even if she doesn't look like it."

…OK… so what the hell was _that?_ Visions? And what did Edward mean by "Play that again"? Did this mean that Alice could see the future? Oh god what is happening is this house?

A soft knock on the wall interrupted my internal hysterics and suddenly there were hands flitting over my body, brushing my hair, holding my hand.

"Was tha' really necessary hun?" a deep southern voice drawled from further back in the room. A voice that could only belong to Jasper.

"Sure it was Jaz, it's comforting to her, it tells her someone is entering. We wouldn't want to invade on her privacy now would we Jaz?" Alice chirped from the door way. When she received no response to her question Alice continued on, "Just because she doesn't respond to us, doesn't mean that she can't _hear… _say something to her Edward, tell her what you feel."

"What do you say to someone when you've stolen their life away, any chance of a future, of a happily ever after?" Edward sighed brokenly from beside me.

"Dude, enough with the emotions! It's bad enough with ev'ry body else having a distinctly strong emotion in regards to what is happening . So don't need your psychotic bi-polar mood swings too!" hissed Jasper.

So wait, now there was an empath in the house along with a psychic? There was no way these people were human _no duh,_ I mentally slapped myself, _of course they're not human. It wouldn't make any sense considering the p- no. Not thinking about it not thinking about it. Considering the circumstance I currently found myself in. _The real question was: what were they? My mind whipped through every detail, every insignificant piece of information I had collected at an alarming rate and I had an answer not even a second after the question was posed.

Vampires. The thought rang true through my mind. It made sense; it was the only thing that made any ounce of sense. The bite, the speed, the term "dispose of her". Suddenly the reality of everything happening sunk in and panic encompassed me. I was becoming one of them. Oh god oh god.

Abruptly, the oddest sensation slid over me. It was as if a thin film was covering me and I felt this "film" slide over a foreign part of my brain. It was weird though. It was like I could see this piece of my mind, as if it were its own separate entity, detached from the rest of my brain. I could even see the membrane that was shielding it from the rest of the outside world. Two gasps sounded from nearby, jerking me out of my mental fuming.

"Alice? Jasper? What is it? What's going on?" Edward asked, clearly in a fit of panic.

"She's gone," the two whispered in unison.

"I don't know what happened! One second she was there then the next second, everything regarding her future went black," Alice cried. There was a distinct desperation in her voice. "I keep searching for her but I can't see anything. She's just gone!"

"Same here, one second she was panicking then the next she was gone, like she isn't even in the room," Jasper murmured.

But this interaction was just a side note. Once I found this piece of my brain, something else became visible. Something that I simply couldn't ignore.

Three lights were there, in this unknown portion of my brain. It would be impossible to describe their existence aside from the fact that they were just _there_. I could _see_ them, not as if they were there in the outside world, but as if I could see them only through my mind.

They were beautiful though, shimmering and glowing as if they were gems cut with many facets, reflecting off a nonexistent light. They were all the same, same size, same shape, they emitted the same blinding light, yet they were nothing alike. One was a brilliant emerald shad and it resided in the exact location I knew Edward was in. Then, further back, were the other two. The one on the right was the oddest shade of violet and the other was a steel blue color. The orbs were so inviting, so captivating. I couldn't help but to mentally reach out and touch them. The second I did, they duplicated and the doubles sunk down into the surrounding blackness. I felt them melt down _into_ me, they became a part of me and I could feel them in me.

Suddenly everything was different. There was a babble of voices around me and floods of emotions coursed through my body. What on earth was happening now? Hadn't I had enough of this shit for a lifetime? Obviously not.

I realized that Edward, Jasper, and Alice were still talking but I didn't want to listen, I didn't care enough to want to know what was being said between them. I only cared about figuring out what was happening to me. Flickers of scenes flashed through my mind. One second I was watching a beautiful woman with mahogany hair down to her lower back race through the forest. Then there were a pair of scarlet irises staring a something off in the distance. Finally there was the beautiful woman again, but this time she wasn't alone. She sat in a stunning round meadow cross legged across from Edward. They were smiling at each other not saying a word. Edward leaned forward and his lips met hers. This last scene broke my heart, I knew there was no way he would want me in _that_ way. Like I wanted him.

Wait! Were these visions of the future? Were those lights in my mind the Cullens' powers? That _would _explain a lot of what I was going through now. So... I had Alice's visions of the future, and I felt people's emotions like Jasper. Ah so that would explain the awkward mood swings that I was feeling that very second… hmm so what would that make Edwards power be?

Suddenly everything was ablaze. An unexplainable flame licked its way through my body and the pain doubled. It was a wretched stabbing feeling that added to the pain that I had been trying so hard to ignore. All of my carefully built up distractions slipped out of my grasp and I fanatically scrambled to retrieve them. But I couldn't focus on anything aside from the ripping burning fire. So I succumbed to the all-consuming fire.

Days.

Weeks.

Months.

Years.

An eternity.

They passed in a blur. Time ceased to exist and melted into one infinite second of gripping agony. I knew things were happening in the house. I knew words were being exchanged and even some times there were deafening crashes sounding from somewhere below. But these things could only capture my mind for the briefest of seconds before they lost their magic and the fire seared them out of my mind, turning them to ash along with the rest of my body.

After some immeasurable span of time the pain began to fade away. It started in my finger tips and my toes and gradually the numbing chill began to spread through my body, leaving it cool and blissfully pain free. But my happiness at this revelation was short-lived when I realized that the fire wasn't _leaving_, it was _retreating _into the last living organ in my body. My heart. Eventually the fire was isolated to my heart alone and rose to an impossibly higher temperature. My heart beat frantically, faster than a humming bird's wings, as if it would not give up until it had beaten a lifetimes worth of beats. It stuttered, and beat again, once… twice… then nothing. No pain, no breathing, no sound. It was over and my heart had beat its last.

I knew I would have to get up, open my eyes and face the reality of my new life. But I didn't want to. I didn't want to wake up and face the unknown with not one ounce of control over what would happen next. Trusting others had always been difficult for me, I had always been self-dependent, the one that others would trust. Now that role would be reversed and I would need to trust the Cullens even though they were near strangers to me. I didn't want to leave the safety and security of my mind with reckless abandon, throwing caution into the wind. But I knew that I had no choice, I had to do this, there was no option number two, no plan B to fall back on. So I took one deep breath, filling my lungs with unnecessary air, steeled myself and opened my eyes for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ahhhhh! finally finished, this thing was ridiculously long and exhausting to try and write but it was still so much fun.<strong>

**Please, please, please review. They make me the happiest person alive! And lets face it, you don't want a sad author (I am not above holding chapters for ransom) so if you want chapters...**

**Thank you soooo much for reading, and another chapter is in the making. When you get it though is the real question.  
><strong>


End file.
